Dirge of Cerberus: Their Story After
by SacredEdge
Summary: As one story ends a new one begins, Vincent having just defeated Weiss and saving the world, must now face a new menace that threatens Edge's peace and Shelke's fragile future.


**I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus or its characters. This merely a story I created because I felt that Shelke was such an interesting character and deserved more plot.**

**_As Shelke and Vincent stare off into the sky where the remnants of Omega float like clouds. A new story unfolds…_**

_ "Vincent Valentine, did you keep your promise?"_ Shelke walked in front of Vincent trying to avoid looking straight into his eyes. Even though it had been only a week since she last saw him, she still felt awkward looking straight at people's faces. Talking to people still felt odd to her. "_Yes I did, I think I understand her now, at least that's what I believe."_ Shelke turned to look at Vincent for a brief second then turned her head back towards Edge. _"I'm glad, her data fragments have finally dissipated, I now have full control of my mind. She really cared about you Vincent, so I'm glad that you know how she really felt." _The two continued walking in silence for a relatively long distance until Vincent's curiosity about the past weeks events took control.

_"Shelke, what have you been up to since Omega's destruction?"_ Shelke paused for a moment as if to think of her words carefully. _"I've been staying with your friend Tifa, she has been kind enough to let me live with her for as long as need be. But I must admit, I don't plan on staying there for very long."_ Vincent felt uneasy by Shelke's response and grew a little worried. _"Why? What's wrong with staying there? Having a stable living environment is best."_ Shelke responded with that cold tone reminiscent of her Deep Ground days, _"You seem to forget that I'm not a child, if there is one thing that I've learned is that I need to find my own purpose in this world."_ Not the answer Vincent wanted to hear, but in his own way he agreed with Shelke's decision.

The two finally made it into Edge's center square, many people were roaming the streets buying groceries for their families. _"This place sure has become much more lively then I remember"_ Vincent took notice of all the smiling faces. Shelke nodded in agreement, _"A week ago they were facing death, but thanks to you their lives have returned back to normal."_ Vincent couldn't help but give off a tiny smile, he had softened considerably. _"Vincent Valentine everyone is waiting, let's go before they get upset with me for taking so long."_ As they went inside Tifa's place the first person there to greet them was none other then Yuffie. When she saw Vincent her face lit up with a big smile. As she approached Vincent for what seemed like a hug was met instead with a slap to the back of his head. _"You have any idea how worried you had us! You're so inconsiderate sometimes you know that?! And another thing…"_ Vincent drowned Yuffie's ranting instead focusing his attention to someone entering the room.

Tifa rushed in giving Vincent a hug, _"Vincent, I'm glad you're ok, you had us pretty worried for a second there."_ Yuffie finally calmed down and added her two cents, _"I'll say."_ Vincent looked as stoic as ever, _"Sorry, I had to take care of some matters that couldn't wait, didn't mean to worry you all."_ Yuffie glared at Vincent, _"I'll let it go this time Valentine."_ Vincent nodded in agreement, _"So… where's Cloud?"_ Tifa turned around and headed towards the kitchen_, "Oh you know him; he's off taking care of more deliveries."_ Vincent turned to look at the pictures that were hanging on the wall, _"Same old Cloud"_. Shelke looked at Vincent gazing at the photographs; he was staring at one in particular. She followed his gaze and landed on the same picture, it was a photograph everyone had taken a year ago, even some kids that were staying there were in it. Tifa came back with some Tea and put it down on the center table. _"Alright everyone, help yourself"_ Tifa sat down in the soft sofa near the table as Vincent grabbed a cup of tea, but declined to sit, instead he stood and looked out the window. "_This place sure looks different then before, people seem happier."_ Tifa nodded in agreement, _"I think people are finally starting to feel a sense of peace has returned to the planet."_ Yuffie finished her cup of tea then reached over behind the counter to grab her things, _"Well, it's been fun guys but I have to get back to Wutai."_

Vincent and Shelke merely nodded in their own silent way at Yuffie while Tifa gave her a hug and told her to be careful on her journey back. As they watched her leave Shelke seemed to have a look of concern coming over her face. Vincent was able to catch a small glimpse before she turned away. _"I think it's time I headed out myself, I've taken up enough of your time."_ As Vincent made his way towards the door Tifa hurried in front of Vincent to block his path. _"Wait! Vincent you just got back, why not stay here the night. I'm sure it will do you some good, and I'm sure Shelke wouldn't mind you being here longer, right?"_ She turned to Shelke as if urging her to play along. Shelke turned to look at Vincent, _"She's right, it would be to your own benefit to rest up here tonight if you plan to go on a long journey tomorrow." _Vincent felt that there was no point in arguing with them. _"Very well, I'll stay for tonight, thanks."_

It had become evening and Cloud still wasn't back from his deliveries. Shelke had given Vincent a glimpse of her life from the past week; it was a detailed run down on her routine everyday life. She took him up stairs to the room she had been staying in. _"As you can see, its nothing special, just a simple bed and my necessary commodities."_ Vincent was surprised how plain her room was, it was almost as if no one was occupying her room at all. He noticed her phone sitting on a small table near the dresser. _"I received the message you sent me."_ Shelke immediately turned to look outside her window hiding her embarrassment. _"Oh…you did?"_

Tifa's loud voice filled the house with shouts of dinner time.


End file.
